criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
It's All Egyptian to Me
It's All Egyptian to Me is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 130th case of the game and the 38th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Immigrant's Square, district of Fario. Plot Foollowing the news Barb an the player got ready and went to the port to wait for the ship to come with Rosetta stone. As they arrived earlier the expected and no one on the sight they decided to look around the port and visit some shop while waiting. Hours later, while the duo was back to the location of the meeting they heard a scream as the silhouette runs to the team. In the matter of the defense Barb pointed the gun at the silhouette revealed herself as the Egyptian archaeologist Nefertiti Nebet who told them to now shot her as she comes to say that the murder occurred on the docks. They then rushed to the docks where they found the body of the museum curator Zoe Reeds laying on the bloody Rosetta stone. The team on the spot marked Rosetta stone as a murder weapon and decided to speak with Nefertiti. Shortly after the team went to search the curator's office where they found reasons to add mayor's assistant Barbara Turner and researcher Adham Saafan on the suspect list. Following the autopsy, Matilda informed the team that the killer attacked the victim from behind, pushing her head against the sharp edge of the stone bit that in the process they left some coconut oil on her hair. The team then decided to walk around the port and recap the case, hoping that they will find something, but how they walked, both of them suddenly fall into the hole before flashing light got turned into their eyes with a strange silhouette approaching them. The flashlight them turned on the other side as Asal Hawaa pointed the gun at the team shouting what they were doing in the secret Mossad's oversees base. After explaining she pulled the gun away and said that they need to leave. Asal walked away as the team decided to stick around and quickly swap the place before any guard come. They then added a millionaire kid Hades Quantum. They then approached Adham after finding that the victim and him had an argument of the exhibition. Adham explained how the victim was historically stupid and how she didn't know to lead the museum, questioning the logic how she got a job at the first place. When Julian found that Nefertiti's saliva was on the victim's clothes they went question her again. Nefertiti told them that the victim attacked her from behind with the unknown reason but that in the moments of weakness them started to have sparkles for each others resulting them to do some things before she needed to back to the ship to sign some papers. While they recap their case at the station, Asal furiously slammed inside, demanding from the team to stop the investigation before she arrested them them. They then interrogated her on what she said that they should not approach the Mossad's base ever again because that base is not a playground and that Mossad has nothing to hide. Then, Abbi approached ad said that she saw someone trespassing the docks. They went there and searched the place, eventually finding that Hades was the one who trespassed the restricted area. He apologized, saying that he just wanted to go to the place where Zoe died to apologize for his actions and said how he just wanted to give her the last respect because she saved his life couple of years ago. The as well spoke to Barbara when they discovered that she raised a restriction order against the victim Barbara said that Zoe breath down her neck and that she always lurked around her office and that she saw her one time trying to steal the confidential files of mayor's clients. On the climax of the murder investigation the team found enough evidence to arrest Asal for the murder. Upon comforting her with the evidence she denied the accusations and said that she is a respected agent and that she wouldn't kill someone who isn't a threat. They then showed the evidence on what she cracked down and confessed. She looked at the team and said that snitches got stitches. She explained that the victim found about her involvement with illegal immigrants and that she decided to be a good girl and do her own investigation, doing deep into her own grave, and sneak into the Mossad's base where she found that she plan an attack on someone who need to meet with the mayor very soon and who could've end this illegal immigrants scheme. She then rejected to speak more as the team arrested her. On the trial, because of the international laws and immunity of agents, Asal was cleared of all charges. Back to the station, Abbi approaches the team, telling them that she has to speak with them about something very important and related to the old investigations of Max Lupo. Abbi then told them that she was at the evidence room, storing the same from the case when one box fell down, revealing some interesting evidence about infamous "Cop Slayer", Max's biggest and deadliest case. She then present them documents and photos, revealing that the Max collected pictures from the Mossad's secret base, which made Barb and the player to g there and inspect more. After secretly entering and searching, the player discovered an older tin can with a meters of microfilm that they sent to Madison who soon discovered that one of the microfilms recorded a murder of the deputy Mimy DeGlobe from the person in the cloak, the same one Cop Slayer wore. They then decided to go to the academy and visit his brother, Leonidas Lupo, because he witnessed the murder of his brother from the side of the serial killer. As they showed the microfilm to Leonidas, something lighted in him what caused fear in his eyes. The team calmed him down and quested again on what he said that he only remembers the laugh and smell of the sea weed. Thinking about the dock, the team returned there where the discovered a chest with a cloak and dozen of knives and blades. All that they sent to Karen who identified all victims of Cop Slayer, as well as the slayer himself - Trent Hawaa, father of Asal. As Trent was deceased by now, they decided to go and speak with Asal but they didn't found her in her base, only a note that Slayer's job need to be done. After that they heard a familiar scream , Abbi's scream. They rushed out and found Abbi and Asal int he fight, with Asal winning the match and trying to kill her. Barb fired couple of shoot, hitting Asal in the arm. They quickly arrested Asal and interrogated her about the whole scheme. She said that she wanted to continue the legacy of her father because he and she knew that the same cops are the one's responsible for the murder of her mother and that she wanted to punish them. With the confession, her immunity didn't work anymore as Judge Lawson sentenced her to life imprisonment. Then, outside the court, Leonidas waited for them with Max before giving the hug to the team, thanking them for finally putting a dot on the unsolved mystery and allowed his brother to finally rest in peace knowing that Cop Slayer(s) won't be a trouble anymore. In the meantime. Mia and the player decided to look deeply into the Lopez's past activities and see if any of them had anything related to immigrants or Panther i recent times. On the player's suggestion they went to ask Barbara as she has access to all files in the city hall. Barbara said that there was indeed some waves of European immigrants but that she lost the files somewhere in the victim's office when they discuss the community exhibition. The team then went to her office and found the files, but torn apart. They restored the files and sent it to the lab where they were then informed by Arif that he checked the names and that many of them were clean but that he found that Roberto was transferred to USA illegally. The then decided to visit him in prison and question. Roberto laughed and said that it doesn't matter if he is came illegally or legally when the masterplan works perfectly, pointing on the experiments and Zemiq. Before asking to be taken away, Roberto just told the team to watch their backs as all this could be just the cover up fr something more dangerous, leaving a strange note on the table that Madison analyzed quickly and said that the note marks the address written in binary code and that the address is Alonzo's house. The team then decided to mark Chief Loukas updated and told him everything. He then said that is Roberto gave them the note then it means something and that they should check that out. On the way out, John crossed their path as she said that Roberto is released from priso due to mysterious bribery. Knowing where he might go, Mia and the player got the car keys and rushed to Alonso's place... Summary 'Victim' * Zoe Reeds (Found with her head bashed against Rosetta Stone) 'Murder Weapon' * Rosetta Stone 'Killer' * Asal Hawaa Suspects NNebetSFB.png|Nefertiti Nebet BTurnerSFB.png|Barbara Turner ASaafanC38SFB.png|Adham Saafan AHawaaC38SFB.png|Asal Hawaa HQuantumSFB.png|Hades Quantum Quasi-Suspect(s) ARonaldQSFB.png|Abbi Ronald LLupo&MaxQC8SFB.png|Leonidas Lupo RLoukasQSFB.png|Roy Loukas Killer's Profile * The Killer knows hieroglyphs. * The Killer uses coconut oil. * The Killer watches watches Sphinx News. * The Killer wears piercing. * The Killer wears pink nail polish. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Shadow in the Crowd 2 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Immigrant's Square (SFB)